dcshgfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman
Lara (mother) Jor-El (father) |affiliation = Krypton (birthplace) |image = Superman swarmed by reporters Equal Tights.jpg|Superman |voicedBy = Max Mittelman}}Clark Kent, also know as Kal-El and Superman, is a recurring character in the series DC Super Hero Girls. Depiction Superman is depicted mostly through his relation to Supergirl. The tension between Supergirl and Superman is hinted at in the episode Adventures in Bunnysitting, where one of the children at a birthday party calls Supergirl's outfit a "Superman costume" and later calls her "Superman's sister", both times making Supergirl respond angrily. Superman is mentioned in the episode DC Super Hero Boys where Zod demands that "the heir to the House of El" kneel before him. Kara turns herself in, but even after identifying as Kara Zor-El he doesn't recognize her, and says he wants "the son of Jor-El", Superman. Kara says she's "just as good as Kal." Later Kara calls Kal on her phone, but he hangs up on her after she says "last time I was joking and this time it's totally real!" ''Super Who? Kara says she feels Superman gets undeserved attention in the episode ''Super Who?. After hearing about Superman on the radio when she wakes up and on her way to school, seeing him on billboards, bus ads, posters, and on the front page of the Daily Planetoid newspaper, she confronts Lois Lane about it. Lois says it's a "legitimate story", and Kara insists that there are "way more important stories out there than Superman", and that there's "a better hero with all the same powers as Superman but even awesomer": Supergirl. Lois dismisses the idea as a "retread". Krypton Kara complains about Lois calling the story a "retread" to the team in the school chemistry lab. She says she Superman is the retread because she's older than him. She was twelve when he was born to her aunt Lara and Jor-El on Krypton. Now he's older than her because she was "stuck in space stasis". She says "I have the exact same powers as him, I come from the exact same planet, I practically have the exact same backstory", "So why do they all love him and nobody even notices me?" Diana cautions Kara about seeking glory, and Kara takes this to mean that she should do something about Superman's glory-seeking. Heroism and fame A montage of Supergirl and Superman performing heroic deeds plays, with Superman getting all the front-page headlines and most of the admiration from the public. She confronts Superman about it. Superman tells her that "being a real hero takes time and experience", and that he has the experience since he's an adult. She reminds him he was Superboy "last summer". He tells that "it was two summers ago", and that she's not ready to be a hero. Kara attacks him a fight ensues, causing a lot of destruction around Metropolis. Kara cuts some pipes with her heat rays, and they hit a switch that triggers a chemical spill. The chemicals spill into a dumpster and turn into a corrosive rampaging monster. Lois Lane confronts the monster and calls Superman for help. While the crowd cheers for Superman, Bumblebee tells Supergirl that the monster is "twenty quintillion times more corrosive than sulfuric acid" and if Superman hits it Metropolis will be destroyed. Right as Superman throws a punch at the monster, Supergirl whisks it up into the atmosphere and breaks it up with her heat vision. Unaware of her deed, the crowd continues to cheer for Superman. The team enthusiastically acknowledges that Kara saved the day, even though Superman got the glory. Superman is depicted swarmed by reporters in Equal Tights, where Hal Jordan tries to introduce himself as Superman's partner despite Superman not recognizing him and telling Hal "you're not in my league." Kryptonite Supergirl says in the episode Super Who? that she has "the exact same powers" as Superman, and in the short Equal Tights he suffers from the same weakness to kryptonite that Supergirl has. While flying over the moon, Hal shows Superman a green glowing rock he found, and Superman says "Keep that away! No! Please keep that away!" and crashes down into the moon.